


The Clapping Game

by Teniserie



Series: Misadventures of Mew & Mewtwo [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is a pacifier, Clapping Games, Gen, Misadventures of Mew & Mewtwo, Mutual Relationships, Settling scores, mewtwi needs a hug, mewtwo and newtwo need sibling therapy, no hate for newtwo please, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie
Summary: Ash introduces a new game to Two and New to play around with worthwhile...but trying to teach these stubborn two isn’t always so simple.
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Mew (Pokemon), Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Mewtwo (Pokemom), Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum (Pokemon), Mew & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mew & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Pikachu & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)
Series: Misadventures of Mew & Mewtwo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Clapping Game

It was a rather lovely afternoon, aside from the pouring rain that crashed down collectively upon the rooftop. Mewtwo was occupied rereading the same book for a third time, trying to grasp any literature concepts he should've obtained all his years in solitary studying. Newtwo had grown weary in trying to find something to do, and grew bored of prodding her "sibling" with her tail. Mew just merely floated carelessly in the air. Pikachu rested his head on his owner's lap, who 

Ash's eyes widened as an idea grew into fruition. "Ever heard of the game Slide?"

All eyes were on the child, clearly the topic was an obscure one to the legendaries. Ash allowed himself to proceed in explaining the game to them. "It's a clapping game that involves two people, or pokemon, where we do a set of patterned clapping at a certain number starting at one, and the number of sets gradually increase as we go."

Once he was finished, he glanced among the group. But based on the look on their faces, it didn't seem to click. So, he tried another method. "Here. I'll teach you."

He approached Newtwo, who snapped out of her bored stupor and sat up on the couch so they were now facing each other. He stretched his hands out for hers, who gladly complied and guided one of her between his and one of his between hers so their hands were sandwiched together alternatively.

"Okay, now slide outward towards your body..." He withdrew his hands away from hers. She followed. "Then hold your hands up, and..." He clapped his one right hand against her own and did the same with his left, her catching up but rather stiffly. "Next we clap both hands together, then flip..." He clapped both his hands against hers and flipped them around so the back of his hands were facing her and his palms were facing him. She became lost at that point.

They retried the pattern multiple times with Newtwo still struggling to grasp the rhythm of it and rendered in hopelessness. Mewtwo watched in amusement to see his disparate counterpart struggling over something so mundane.

This is excruciating to watch. He remarked, a grin tugging at his lips only to earn an unnerving glare from her amethyst eyes. Boy, if looks could kill.

I'd like to see you try. She told him off against his proud obiter dictum.

Painless, really. Just simply copy his moves by probing his mind. I'm sure you know what telepathy is. He eyed her sideways, seeing her still-narrowed eyes piercing into his own. Truth be told, it gave him a slight and imperceptible shiver whenever she was ticked off especially when her aggravation was catalyzed by him. Last time he stuck a nerve, he ended up going to bed with a tormenting stomach ache.

It didn't help with Ash urging him to join their little game. "C'mon Mewtwo, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun. Would it?"

How could he say no? Though it seemed he was obliged to do it anyway due to the fact that he was growing tired of reading the same book over. With a sigh, he accompanied them. Fine.

He tossed his back aside with his telekinesis and joined them on the floor.

Why do you sit like that? Inquired Newtwo, gesturing towards his crossed feet (like how one would cross their legs).

Mewtwo looked down at his two feet then back at her, seemingly unbothered by it at all. It's quite comfortable in my opinion.

Newtwo glanced back down at his position in slight distraught. Really?! It's discomforting for me sitting like that.

The clone only shrugged. You have your preferences and I have mine.

"Do you need me to teach you it or..." Ash held out his hands in uncertainty.

I already knew it after the countless times you had to demonstrate it to New over here.

Newtwo glowered down at him. I'm sorry if other people learn at different paces than others.

We're not people, we're pokemon. And for someone who should be the world's mist powerful pokemon, you're rather opaque.

"Guys..."

Oh yeah? Newtwo countered. Well I'd like to see you try to demonstrate some common decency Mister I-wanted-to-annihilate-the entire-human-and-pokemon-race-alike.

"Guys!"

You are NOT going to let me live it down, are you?! Mewtwo's eyes started to glow a light blue as Newtwo's did the same but more of a lavender hue rather than the sapphire color Mewtwo's eyes emitted.

"GUYS!!!" The argument was cut off when a distinct but booming voice, the two realizing that it was Ash. "Will you please stop this nonsense bickering and play the game already? Sheesh. Better out a restraining order on the both of you."

Newtwo laughed it off, brushing it aside. Okay, okay. Let's get on with it then.

It took them a while to get it down but once the clones memorized the pattern and developed a cadence with it even as the numbers increased, it became almost second nature to them. And they finally found something to kill time with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hard to think glass half full when they keep knocking the glass over. -_-
> 
> Again, I will keep saying this, sorry for any writing errors if you come across any. I’ll take constructive criticism, and any tips. I’m not the best writer, but I’m willing to improve.
> 
> Leave a review in the comments section if you can! It’ll really help. Thank you!


End file.
